There's No Place Like Pickford for the Holidays
by POTFgirl122
Summary: It's Christmas in Pickford again. Follow everyone in their adventures this holiday season, from returning to school from fall break to Christmas Day. PK pairing


I'm new here; this is my first story, which is a Christmas story. I added an OC, Kendra, who is Keely's sister and another one of Pim's sidekicks. Hope you enjoy the story, on with it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 1st. The day that marked 24 days til the greatest day of the year! December 1st. The day that Pim dreaded because it was the day that everyone was to return to school after Thanksgiving break. December 1st. The day that Phil was happy because unlike a certain sister of his, he liked school. Plus he got to see Keely and his friends more.

"Breakfast is ready!" Barb called to her kids from downstairs. Phil went downstairs, with Pim following sleepily.

"I miss the future," Pim said. "Where fall break lasted til Christmas."

"I think you can get through three weeks," Lloyd said. "After all education is the most important thing."

"Ha!" Pim said. "Not when I know more than the 12th graders!"

"If you know so much then why do you only have a C average?" Phil asked.

"Cause I'm not a nerd and don't study all the time like you," Pim said. Barb gave her a look. "I mean, I do my best!" Pim said and smiled a fake smile. They all finished breakfast and headed off to school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil met Keely at her locker and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning to you too!" Keely said with a smile.

"Ready to be back?" Phil asked.

"Right now, I am," Keely said. "My sister was annoying me all yesterday doing Jim Carey impressions and playing her trumpet."

"Sounds interesting," Phil said with a laugh.

"It was so annoying," Keely said. "I almost thought about working on cars with my dad at his auto shop, and that's about the most boring thing ever."

"You can always come over," Phil said. "Cause believe me I go through the same thing!" Keely laughed and they walked to the broadcast lab to meet Via and Owen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The first day back and we have to go to another boring class meeting," Pim said as she, Kendra, who is Keely's sister, and Lil' Danny made their way into Room 107.

"But this isn't boring," Lil' Danny said. "We're going to pick the names of our Secret Santas."

"I so hope I get Jim!" Kendra said. "And that he gets me!"

"Jim?" Pim asked. "That football guy you've been crushing on since school started?"

"That's the one!" Kendra said and Pim rolled her eyes.

"All right, listen up everyone," Mrs. Rivera, their class advisor said. "All you have to do is pick a name for the Freshman Secret Santa and you're outta here. So make a single file line please." Everyone got their slips of paper with their person on them and went in the halls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Keely, Phil!" Via said when Phil and Keely walked into the broadcast lab.

"Hey Vee!" Keely said. "How was your break?"

"It was great, how was yours?" Via asked.

"Pretty good," Keely said. "Did you guys bring your stuff to put on the broadcast lab Christmas tree?"

"I brought ornaments," Phil said.

"I brought lights," Via said.

"And I brought the garland and the angel to go on top," Keely said.

"I brought popcorn strings and candy canes, but someone stole them from me on the way here," Owen said. "Or maybe I ate them on the bus."

"Now all we need is an actual tree," Phil said.

"Let's go chop one down from somebody's yard!" Owen suggested.

"How about not," Via said.

"There's a fake one in here that we use every year," Keely said. "We'll just have to find it." The final bell rang signaling people to go to class, and for Keely to start the morning news. A few other members of the AV club came in to help.

"We'll have to look for it later," Phil said. "You're on in five!"

"This is Keely Teslow welcoming everyone back to school," Keely started. "I hope you all had a wonderful break and are glad to be back. Today's lunch is grilled cheese. Varsity cheerleading practice is from 3:15-4:30 tonight. The JV girls' basketball team will be dismissed at 2:15 for their game at Westbrook. Good luck girls! That's all for now, I'm Keely Teslow saying toodles!"

"And cut," Phil said. Everyone then turned off and picked up the equipment and headed off to class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YES!" Kendra shouted when she, Pim, and Lil' Danny got into the hall after picking their Secret Santas. "I GOT JIM I GOT JIM I GOT J…" Lil' Danny put a hand over her mouth to shush her.

"You're not supposed to tell everyone," he said. "It's a secret."

"So, who'd you pick?" Kendra asked her friends.

"Marisha Wittenham," Lil' Danny said.

"You mean Marisha Wittenham AKA father is in a traveling band and she's the richest girl in Pickford?" Kendra asked.

"That's the one unfortunately," Lil' Danny said.

"So Pim who'd you get?" Kendra asked.

"Oh! My! God!" Pim said after reading her name.

"What"? Kendra asked.

"You won't believe who I got," Pim said. "Candida the Ugly!"

"Candida?" Kendra asked. "The girl who's hated you since last year and now hates me by association?"

"I can't stand her!" Pim said. "I wish a building would fall on her! I can't believe I have to buy her something!"

"Well maybe you don't," Kendra said. "There might be a sneaky way to get around it."

"Like how?" Pim asked.

"What do I look like, the girl with all the ideas?" Kendra asked. Pim wandered off to her first period Spanish class, wondering why she hung out with such clueless sidekicks.

And that's the first chapter! Oh, and don't forget to help us keep Phil of the Future on air, by sending lots of e-mails and letters to Disney! Also voting for POTF at for the New Year's Eve party. Just go to http/wwwdotxangadotcom/SavePOTF for more info on how to save the show! (Replace the dots with periods)


End file.
